


Diamonds and Rust

by holographiccatpun



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Songfic, homophobia mentions, i am not proud, joan baez goes hard tho ngl, period typical bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographiccatpun/pseuds/holographiccatpun
Summary: Owen knew who Curt was, and he let himself be caught up in the whirlwindAlternatively: what if Saf was just one song
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Diamonds and Rust

_Well, I'll be damned_  
_Here comes your ghost again_  
_But that's not unusual_  
_It's just that the moon is full_

Owen walks into a bar and sees _Him._ He sees Curt. Laughing away with the barman with that oh so familiar gleam in his eye. 

Owen steps in, slipping between the two and laying the charm on Thick. He doesn’t bother changing his voice at all. 

Curt doesn’t blink. He leans into the touches and soft, overly familiar words. It’s the way they were before, back when they were together, when there was a softness between them instead of one sided anger. 

Owen asks if he looks familiar. Curt swirls his glass and says everyone looks familiar with enough of this. 

He pries a little more. Familiar from where, though? Owen could swear they’d met before. Curt finishes his drink. He doesn’t know. Owen looks like an old friend, but, Curt motions to the bartender for another round, so does everyone else. 

_Well, you burst on the scene_  
_Already a legend_  
_The unwashed phenomenon_  
_The original vagabond_

Owen knew who Curt was before they met. Who didn’t? He was the Americans’ new superstar agent, smart and talented and too cocky for his own damn good. He was going to get someone killed, but he was having too much fun to slow down. 

_You strayed into my arms_  
_And there you stayed_  
_Temporarily lost at sea_

The run into each other on a mission. Owen feels chills when _The_ Agent Curt Mega introduces himself with a wink and then shoots the man who was about to kill them both. 

Owen knew who he was, and he let himself be caught up in the whirlwind

Later that night Curt tucks his face into Owen’s neck, inhaling the smell of his cologne, and Owen wonders how long this will last. 

_The Madonna was yours for free_  
_Yes, the girl on the half-shell_  
_Could keep you unharmed_

Owen says Curt should marry Barb. It would keep him safe, help him avoid suspicion. Curt says it wouldn’t be fair to her, which it _wouldn’t_ be, but Owen doesn’t want to lose Curt. The man could have models but he refuses them. For Owen.

_Now you're smiling out the window_  
_Of that crummy hotel_  
_Over Washington Square_

They share hotel rooms. Never their homes. There’s no way to know if they’ve been caught, but there are ways to stave it off. They’re not dumb enough to be together where their agencies know to look

_Our breath comes out white clouds_  
_Mingles and hangs in the air_  
_Speaking strictly for me_  
_We both could have died then and there_

If their story has to end, Owen could be happy ending here.

That’s not how it ends.

_Now you're telling me_  
_You're not nostalgic_

Curt looks up at him, talking about what they shared. Four years might as well be a lifetime. 

_Then give me another word for it_  
_You who are so good with words_  
_And at keeping things vague_  
_'Cause I need some of that vagueness now_

Owen tells him that those days are _over_. They never said they were in love, remember? Because they weren’t. Why would Owen sit around and long for a man like Curt?

Curt tears up, his hands shaking

_It's all come back too clearly_  
_Yes, I loved you dearly_

“What are you doing?”

_And if you're offering me diamonds and rust_

“Taking your advice.”

_I've already paid_

**Author's Note:**

> hey :) 
> 
> tumblr: holographiccatpun  
> discord: boycoded dogbeing#6969


End file.
